It's All About Biology
by GiraffePanda2
Summary: [A BH6 One-shot, now a fic of drabbles, featuring an OC. Sort of Hiro/OC.] There's one more person that Hiro meets when his brother takes him to the robotics lab.
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

Disclaimer: I don't own BH6. But I've seen it twice and I love it.

This is just a one-shot, maybe I'll continue it, maybe I won't, but I thought it'd be funny to post this.

* * *

Alice pulled her long brown hair back into a ponytail to keep it out of her face. She hurriedly put on the safety goggles, but didn't slip on her lab coat. Carefully, oh so carefully, she dropped three drops of a bright blue liquid onto the dark, lush green plant that was in the small pot on her desk.

She scrambled back, a pen in hand with her clipboard close by, and studied the plant.

"Oh, darn." She said, her voice slightly sarcastic. With a huff, she slammed her pen down and groaned.

She was simply trying to increase the growth of agricultural foods by a large percent. After sighing, she was going to put the plant back into the special greenhouse in the corner of her lab when she noticed that the leaves were slowly turning a lighter green.

Alice grinned, maybe tonight was going to be her night.

Ten minutes later, her plant had grown a few inches taller and the leaves had grown increasing more neon. Alice set up a camera around the plant to record the progress she was making, and then headed towards the main lab area. She had gotten a text message from a friend a few minutes ago.

TADASHI: Hey, I'm bringing my brother Hiro around the lab just for a heads up.

ALICE: Ooooooh! Finally got the little genius around to meet your friends? Thought you were afraid we might embarrass you. :P

Alice chuckled when she got no response.

When she arrived at the main lab, her friends were also there, except GoGo. Alice smiled at Honey Lemon as she tried to get a giant black ball through the door. "Oh, hello Maizy!" She called out, barely panting.

Maizy gave a little wave before checking the time on her phone quickly. She was eager to get back to her experiment, but the prospects of meeting Tadashi's little brother would be priceless.

Alice, also known as Maizy, was very smart. Smart enough to graduate high school at 14. At start attending the school she's at right now a year later. She was kind of excited to meet another child prodigy.

Maizy almost dropped her phone when she realized that she forgot to press the record button on the video camera for her plant. Scrambling back to her studio, she saw that Tadashi and his much smaller brother had arrived. Fantastic.

After making sure everything was alright and recording, she wandered back to the main lab where Honey Lemon was covered in pink dust, as was her work space. Maizy walked towards Tadashi and his brother.

"Tadashi!" Maizy called out, smiling. She gave him a quick hug. Turning to Hiro, she said, "So you must the little brother. Good to meet another child prodigy."

Hiro was definitely Tadashi's younger brother. He had shaggy hair, the same color as Tadashi's with brown eyes. He was only slightly shorter than Maizy.

Maizy stuck out her hand, "I'm Alice, but my friends call me Maizy."

Hiro had a look of wonder for the gadgets around him and gave a small laugh at her name. They shook hands.

Maizy grinned.

"How old are you?" Hiro asked her.

She shrugged. "15. I've been here for about 6 months. What about you?"

"I'm fourteen," He supplied.

"Maizy here is working on a biology project for agricultural planting." Tadashi said, joining their conversation.

"Speaking of which," Maizy said, "I need to get back on my project," Smirking she added, "I'm just trying to, oh you know, increase plant growth by 60%, and create a hybrid of corn, wheat, and rye." Looking around at everyone, Maizy concluded. "I'm getting some people's help on creating new farming robotics to help as well."

Tadashi then said, "That's why Fred nicknamed her Maizy, for corn." He laughed.

"It also rhymes with crazy, which I am." Maizy said coolly, after punching Tadashi jokingly in the arm. "Ta-Ta!" She sung out, walking away. "Hope to see you here soon Hiro!" She added, smiling.

She walked by GoGo who was working at her desk.

"What do you think about the little brother?" She asked Maizy casually.

Maizy, just as casually, replied. "He's so going to go here."

A corner of GoGo's mouth tilted upwards.

"Plus he's super cute."

GoGo almost broke her pencil in surprise. She quickly looked at Maizy. "Aren't you older than him?" She asked.

Miazy, who was currently watching with an amused expression while Hiro met Fred, said, "Only by a year."

"You just met him." GoGo pointed out.

She shrugged, "I'm not one to wait, you know. Gotta go for it if you see something you like. Which I do."

GoGo chuckled, turning back to her work. "Well good luck with that then. You'll ask him out on date?"

Maizy pondered for a moment. "Maybe, depends."

"On what?" GoGo murmured, getting lost in her calculations.

The young girl grinned. "If Tadashi gives me his blessing of course."

GoGo snorted. "Isn't that usually what the boy does?"

"I don't really care." Maizy said, already leaving. She raised her hand slightly in a goodbye wave.

After Maizy returned to her lab, she smiled. She began to wonder when Hiro would show up next. It'd be funny to see how he would react to her so called 'advances'.

* * *

The End!

What do you think? Okay ish? It's not my favorite, but I think its slightly okay.

PLease review your thoughts.

With that out of the way, its time to say-

-GP2 OUT!


	2. Chapter 2: Another Meeting Which Led To-

Disclaimer: I don't own BH6. I own my OC, Alice, aka Maizy.

Maize, is another word for corn, by the way. I got positive reviews, so I decided to continue! It'll be just little drabbles. Hope you like it!

* * *

Maizy raised her head slowly from her desk, her eyes blinking from the sudden bright light that was shined into her face.

"Maizy!" Honey Lemon sang out. "It's time to wake up!"

There are times where Maizy regretted the fact that she went to Honey Lemon for help sometimes. This might be one of those times.

Standing up straight in her chair, Maizy stretched. "Thanks Honey Lemon." She yawned.

Honey Lemon, ever smiling as usual, told her, "It's almost 3, you said you needed to be somewhere soon, right?"

Maizy jolted up, "wait, what?!" She could have sworn that it had been barely 10 minutes since she laid down her head for a quick nap. She had asked Honey Lemon to wake her up fifteen minutes before 3.

The young girl checked the clock on the wall, could it really be 3:55-

"Ohmygosh!" Maizy rushed out. She jumped out of her chair and started to jam things into her bag.

Honey Lemon watched as Maizy rushed about, collecting various things. "I'm sorry I let you sleep in, if you're upset about that, its just that you looked so tired and I thought that you needed the sleep."

Maizy waved her off, "No, no," She called out, grabbing her coat and hat. "I'm not mad about that, I just gotta go someplace, see you later!" She called out as she ran out of her lab. Maizy was running through the main lab and had just dodged a person's flying robot bug thingy when she noticed something. Or rather, someone.

"Hiro!" She yelled, slowing immediately at the sight of him. He was leaning against the wall, looking around with a smile on his face. She could see that he really wanted to explore all of the technology around him. He waved to her when she called out his name.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"Tadashi forgot something here, and I asked if I could come with." Hiro answered.

"Sooo…" Maizy began, "Have you've figured out how you're going to get into the school?"

Hiro looked surprised. "How did you know I wanted to go here?"

Maizy smirked, "It's written all over your face. Plus, I was the same way when I saw this place. It's awesome, is it not?"

Hiro nodded, smiling.

"You want to go see a movie?"

"What?" Hiro said, shocked.

Maizy repeated. "Do you want to go see a movie?"

"A movie, you and me?"

Maizy nodded, "Yeah," She said, grinning. She leaned up against the wall beside him. "A movie, you, me. Does tomorrow sound good for you?"

A little surprised, Hiro nodded. "What movie?" He asked.

"There's a new space movie, 'Outersteller', and there's a showing around noon, want to go?" Maizy answered. She hoped he would say yes.

"Sure."

"Cool!" Maizy said. She jumped up suddenly, remembering her plans. "Oh snap, I've got to be somewhere. Uh," She looked at Hiro, "I'll be at your place at 11:30, okay?" She was already leaving.

"Wait," Hiro yelled, "Do you even know where I live?"

"I'll figure it out!" Maizy shouted back, "Some cafe, right? I gotta go, bye!" With that, Maizy scrambled away, not very eager to leave, but having someplace to be.

* * *

The End! I might never post this, but I wanted to at least write it out, if I get a good response I'll continue this story!

And if you have any ideas, or anything you would like to see, tel me, I would LOVE to hear your ideas!

Please review!

With that out of the way, its time to say-

-GP2 OUT!


	3. Chapter 3: A Movie

**Disclaimer: I don't own BH6**

**Here's the 'date' chapter. Hah. Also, would it be easier just to refer her as Maizy all the time?**

* * *

Text Messages below:

MAIZY: What's your address?

TADASHI: Why do you want to know?

TADASHI: Maiz, why do you want to know where I live?

MAIZY: I'm taking your brother to the movies, duh.

TADASHI: What!?

MAIZY: Chill, I'll have him home before ten.

TADASHI: … Are you… taking my brother on… a date?

MAIZY: We're just going to see a movie Tadashi.

TADASHI: Just, just be careful. Okay?

MAIZY: Yes, I will only go over the speed limit by ten, and not fifteen mph.

TADASHI: Do you want to address or not?

TADASHI: Do you?

MAIZY: Yes. Don't worry, I'll be careful with your precious and fragile little brother who is only a year younger than me.

Maizy chuckled gleefully when Tadashi sent her the address a couple of minutes later. She could not wait until tomorrow.

* * *

_Tomorrow, 11:30am._

Hiro stood out in front of the cafe, staring with a scowl on his face. "There's no way I'm going to get on that." He said.

Maizy was grinning while Hiro refused. "Come on!" She said. "It'll be fine."

"You know I'm sure that Aunt Cass could take us."

She scoffed. "That would be no fun! Come on Hiro, live a little." She teased. She could that that ruffled his feathers and she laughed. "Now listen," Maizy said, "You can either sit behind me, or, you can sit on my handlebars." She rang the little bell that was attached to her bike.

Hiro groaned.

Maizy was sitting on a bike, built with a seat on the back and a basket on the handlebars. "Hiro!" Maizy barked, "We'll be late. Just choose."

"Shouldn't the girl be the one who sits on the handlebars?" Hiro asked.

Maizy rang the bell again.

"Fine." Hiro mumbled. He hopped on the bike behind Maizy.

"Hold on! She squealed. She started to pump the bicycle pegs and off they went, riding right into the street.

Hiro scrambled to hold on to something and clutched the back of Maizy's jacket. While it was slightly embarrassing to ride on the back of a _bicycle_ (it would have been cooler, if it was, say, a moped, like Tadashi's) it was pretty fun to race down the streets.

"We're turning, hold on!" Maizy yelled. She took the turn slightly faster than necessary.

"Haha, ha!" Hiro yelled as they raced down a big hill. They came to a stop right in front of the movie theater, almost crashing into a parked car.

"Alright, now was that so bad?" Maizy asked, raising an eyebrow at Hiro while she locked her bike up at the bike rack.

Hiro shrugged. "It was okay." He said.

Maizy punched him lightly in the shoulder. She looked up at the theater. "Let's go." She said, and the two kids made their way into the theater.

* * *

_After the movie_

Hiro and Maizy left the theater laughing. "I still can't believe you ate all of the popcorn." Hiro commented.

Maizy shrugged. "I like popcorn, sue me. And, you're the one who jolted during the jump-scare."

"He came out of nowhere!" Hiro defended himself.

"It's alright," Maizy said calmly, "I'll protect you." They continued walking down the street, with Maizy rolling her bike along with them.

Hiro rolled his eyes, "Please, I've already got Tadashi for that."

"Yeah, speaking of which, did he say anything to you?" Maizy asked curiously.

Hiro raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?" He inquired.

Maizy put on an innocent face. "Nothing, I was just," She swung around on a light pole, bringing the bike with her. "Curious." She ended, sticking her tongue out at Hiro.

They walked down the street a little further, the sun was in the middle of sky and it wasn't even remotely late. "Do you have anything to do?" Maizy asked, "Because we should do this again."

Hiro nodded his agreement. "Well," He started out slowly, "I really want to get in to the school, you know? So I'm gonna present something for the annual exhibition to gain admission."

Maizy grinned. "That's a ways away though, you've got some time."

"True but I want, I need, to create something totally sick!"

"You'll figure something out, us child prodigies usually do." Maizy joked. "You want to head home? I'll give you a ride."

"Yeah, that'd be great, thanks." Hiro said.

Maizy hopped on her bike. "You want to try out the handlebars this time. I promise it's awesome!" She said in a sing-song voice.

Hiro rolled his eyes and climbed on the back of the bike, holding on to the back of her jacket again. "Just go, Maizy."

Maizy started pedaling with a slight blush on her face and her heart beating _just_ slightly faster when Hiro grabbed her jacket.

* * *

**The End!**

**How did you like it? I liked it a lot, but I don't think I'm writing Hro's character right... Please review and tell me your thoughts!**

**With that out of the way, its time to say-**

**-GP2 OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4: Which Led To Bad Jokes

**Disclaimer: I don't own BH6**

**The rest of the 'date' chapter.**

* * *

Maizy dropped Hiro off in the front of the cafe/bakery.

Hiro turned towards Maizy, "You want to come in?" He asked, jerking his heads towards the building.

Her eyes only widening a small amount Maizy shrugged and said nonchalantly, "Sure." When Hiro turned his back towards Maizy, she did a fist pump, and then quickly followed him inside.

"Hey Aunt Cass." Hiro called out as he walked past the counter of the shop. "This is Maizy." He introduced.

Maizy waved to Aunt Cass and was going to say hello, until Hiro grabbed her wrist and pulled her upstairs. She let out a small grunt when he pulled too hard. They arrived upstairs, in a big bedroom.

"Nice place." Maizy said. She looked around, she noticed a screen divider which seperated another bedroom, most likely Tadashi's. She hopped on the bed and Hiro sat in his chair.

"How'd you get into the school?" He asked her.

"The boring way, I applied, I have a scholarship, actually." Maizy answered. "What do you do for fun?"

Hiro grinned, he leaned back in his chair, "Well, you know, just the usual things that teenagers do…"

Maizy looked aorund his room. "Have parties and get arrested?" She guessed.

Hiro snorted.

Maizy let out a short sigh, "Well, its got to have something to do with robotics, the way you're so eager to get into the school…"

"Go on." Hiro urged, spinning around his his chair.

Maizy looked at Hiro's desk. "You've got a robot on your desk, I recognize the mechanics from some of Professor Callaghans lectures and demonstrations." Maizy looked at Hiro, "Is it… dangerous?"

Hiro sat straight in his chair, "Yes, sometimes." He answered, smirking.

Maizy smirked as well, "Dangerous, okay then… Is it… exciting?"

"Very."

"Rewarding?"

"Much."

Maizy rolled her eyes slightly. "It's _actually_ bot-fighting, isn't it? I was hoping you weren't that stupid."

Hiro stopped smirking. "What do you mean?" He asked, a little upset at being called stupid.

"Bot-fighting is fine for a while, but its kinda boring." Maizy said offhandedly. "I mean, bot-fighting? Honestly, you could do so much better."

Hiro stared at her.

Maizy continued, "I mean, SFIT is one of the best robotics schools there is! All of that technology, just think of the possibilities-"

"You sound like you really like it there." Hiro interrupted her.

She nodded, smiling gently. "Yeah, I do."

They continued to talk for another hour about random things, such as their favorite colors, movies, and whose IQ was higher.

* * *

A quarter to four, Tadashi came home. "Hi Aunt Cass!" He greeted his aunt. "I'll be down to help in a couple of minutes."

Aunt Cass smiled and then pulled Tadashi close. "Hiro has a friend over!" She told him, excitedly. Tadashi raised an eyebrow.

"It's a girl!"

This time both eyebrows were raised. "Oh, you mean Maizy, I mean, Alice." Tadashi said, sounding a little relieved. "Yeah, she goes to the school."

Aunt Cass clapped her hands, grinning. "Woo! Hiro will get to spend some time with her, it'll be nice to have someone whose around his age be with him."

Tadashi started up the stairs, hurrying only slightly. He heard laughter.

"Hiro," Maizy began, still laughing, "Wait, wait, wait, I got one." Maizy took a deep breath, pausing from laughing. "Knock knock."

Hiro, who was also laughing, asked, "Who's there?"

"Nobody."

Hiro is still laughing, and said, "Nobody who?"

Maizy stayed quiet, with only her muffled laughter filling the air. Suddenly, as Tadashi walked into the room, they just both burst out laughing.

Wiping away an imaginary tear, Maizy said, "God, that's such a bad joke." Noticing that Tadashi entered, she waved towards him, still chuckling. "H-Hey Tadashi."

Hiro smiled at his older brother. "What's up Tadashi?"

Tadashi smiled back, "Hey, how was the movie?"

"Sick!" Hiro said, while Maizy chimed in with an "Awesome!"

Maizy checked the time on her phone. "Crap!" She swore lightly. She jumped up. "Sorry," She apologized. "I didn't realize it was so late, I've got to go."

As she was hurrying past Tadashi, Hiro asked, "Last time you were late someplace too, where do you have to be?"

Maizy, who had already disappeared out the door, stuck her head back in. "That's for me to know, and for you to find out." She winked at Hiro and then jumped down the rest of the stairs.

Tadashi turned to Hiro, whose cheeks were just _barely_ the lightest tinge of red. It could have been from all the laughing, or it could have been from Maizy's wink. The only one who knows is…

"Hiro?" Tadashi asked, snapping the fourteen year old out of his reverie. He smiled at his younger brother. "Don't you have a certain project to get working on?"

Hiro nodded, "Uh, yeah! Let's do this!" He turned to his desk and started to prepare ideas for his project, starting with a blank notebook and a freshly sharpened pencil…

* * *

**The End!**

**I know its a little out of order in the timeline, and it will change, just so that I can get Maizy's and Hiro's 'relationship' in. Also, I've been thinking about instead of making it a plot story, if I did separate drabbles that aren't really connected to each other, but just a bunch of different situations of their relationship. Tell me what you think, and if you have any ideas, give me some! (i.e.: gender-swap, new motorcycle instead of a bike, something to do with park, etc…)**

**And thank you so much to those who reviewed, it means a lot to me! Thank you soooo much!**

**With that out of the way, it's time to say-**

**-GP2 OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5: Hiro Doesn't Pay Attention

**Disclaimer: I don't own BH6. I do own my OC, Maizy.**

I think I'll continue with the plot for now, but add in a little unrelated drabble that has no ties every now and then, okay? Good, then let's play!

* * *

MAIZY: Hey, can I have your brother's-

Maizy immediately deleted the message. She didn't think it was a good idea to ask Tadashi for his younger brother's number.

Currently, Maizy was sitting on her bed, staring at her phone. It had been a couple of days since she and Hiro went to the movies, and since she had finished up her growth increase project, there was nothing better to do.

Maizy wondered if Hiro figured out what he was going to do for the exhibition. She grinned. There was only one way to find out.

* * *

~!~

_Tomorrow, at lunch time_

Maizy stopped in front of the cafe where Hiro lives. She locked up her bike at the bike rack and then strolled on inside. It was busy, it being the lunch rush hour, and she dodged people going in and out, either carrying cups of coffee or going to get something to eat.

Maizy pushed her way to the table, muttering apologies if she bumped into someone too hard. Once she reached the counter, she saw the woman Hiro had refered to as Aunt Cass.

"Uh," She started, unsure on what she should say, but luckily Aunt Cass noticed Maizy and gave a loud squeal, "Hello!" She greeted excitedly. "Are you looking for Hiro?"

Unusually timid, Maizy nodded.

Smiling and grinning almost like a mad woman, she said, "He's in the garage! It's, oh, I should show you, but I'm sure you'll be able to find it!"

Maizy said, "Thanks!" She immediately turned away, getting fast away from the crowds. She felt a little bit closed in and wanted to get outside.

Once she was outside, she remembered seeing a garage at the back of the building, and she walked around the building until she found it.

The garage's door was wide open and she saw that Hiro was hard at work inside.

"Impressive." Maizy said loudly, observing the garage which also worked as a lab. "Almost as nice as mine," She added jokingly.

Hiro, who was typing out something on a keyboard didn't even react to what she said, and Maizy had the idea that he didn't know she was there. "Hiro." Maizy said again, a little louder.

He didn't move, his back still facing towards her.

She let out a laugh, which was really just a breath through her nose and strode up towards Hiro. "Hey, idiot." She said. When he didn't show any reaction she decided to flick the back side of his head. Hiro jolted up, letting a small shout out and turned around in his chair.

Maizy was holding back a chuckle when Hiro scowled at her. "Sorry, but you weren't responding." She said, shrugging her shoulders. She looked at his screen. "Is that…"

Hiro suddenly shut down the screen with a huff.

Maizy raised an eyebrow, "So you figured out what you're going to present?"

"Yeah." Hiro said, clearly occupied.

Maizy took a deep breath and wondered over towards where there was a couch in the corner. "Alright then," She said, falling back onto the couch. "You're obviously distracted. I'll give you a while to realize that I'm here, and then we could-You're not even listening, are you?" Maizy chuckled. She leaned her head back against the armrest, making herself comfortable.

Her professor was sick and cancelled her classes this week, plus her 'meetings' were done for this week. This allowed her to hang out with Hiro.

If they actually, well, talked.

Not that it bothered her, really. She was just fine waiting in silence while Hiro worked. She was a scientist, and when she was in the zone, it could be hard to get her out of it.

So Maizy waited.

She watched, slightly amused, as Hiro worked. Sometimes when he was working an equation, he would stick out his tongue, like a child would for coloring a drawing. Or when he was tinkering with a black metallic looking material, his hair would get in his way sometimes and he would huff at it, trying to keep it out of his eyes.

After a good hour or so, Maizy heard someone step in.

She straightened up. "Oh, hey Tadashi." Maizy greeted, "Don't mind me here, just, chilling."

Tadashi shot Maizy a surprised look. "Maizy?" He said, confused. He looked at Hiro, who was still hard at work, and then back at Maizy. Tadashi chuckled a little before going over to Hiro. "Hey Hiro." He said, ruffling his brother's hair.

Hiro replied, "Mhm." He didn't stop working.

"He's been like that for a while." Maizy told Tadashi, getting up and stretching.

Raising an eyebrow, Tadashi asked, "How long have you've been here?"

Maizy shrugged. "Only about an hour or so, not that long." She got out her phone to check the time. "I probably should get going now, actually." She walked towards Hiro and ruffled his hair, like Tadashi had done. She waved at Tadashi and walked out the garage and towards the front of the cafe, where her bike was.

Tadashi turned back to Hiro. "Hiro." He said loudly and when his brother didn't respond, he grabbed the back of his chair and spun it around to face him.

"Hey!" Hiro yelled, finally snapping out of his reverie. "What did you do that for? I'm working."

Tadashi rolled his eyes. "You didn't even see her did you?"

Hiro cocked his head to the side. "See who?" When his brother laughed, Hiro blushed a little. He thought back for a moment, "Wait!" He said, "Maizy was here, wasn't she?"

Hiro's brother pulled back from Hiro and nodded. "Yup." He confirmed.

Hiro's eyebrows were furrowed. "Is she still here?"

"Nope."

"Oh." Hiro said simply. After a moment or two, he turned back towards his desk. He would talk to Maizy later. He'd have to figure out how to contact her though. Hiro shook his head to get rid of those thoughts, and settled with the promise that he'll get to that once he finished this _one little_ problem.

* * *

**The End!**

**Sorry it took a while, got kind of stuck on this one… Would anyone like to read an unrelated drabble? Or plot next?**

**Also, I watch the TV show arrow, so spoilers, but what the hello kitty is WRONG with Felicity and Oliver? Ray's sweet, yeah, but Olicity...**

**Please review, and with that out of the way, its time to say-**

**-GP2 OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6: In Which Hiro Wants A Clue

**Disclaimer: I don't own BH6.**

**Anyone seen Mockingjay part 1? Great movie! Is anyone out there an Olicity fan? Man, what's happening to them?**

* * *

_"Maizy!"_

_Maizy's head shot up and she jumped up so quickly that she hit her knee on the underside of her desk._  
_"Ouch!" She hissed, as a sharp pain throbbed for several seconds. She looked around the lab for whoever called her name._

_"Maizy!" Maizy looked over her shoulder and saw Hiro._

_"Hiro?" She said, confused. "What the heck are you doing here?"_

_Hiro was walking towards her and once he got in front of her, he stopped. He took a deep breath before looking directly at Maizy. "Alice." He said firmly._

_Maizy was suprised he used her actual name, her eyes widening in shock._

_Hiro continued, "Would you like to-_

"Wake up!"

Maizy's head shot up again from her desk in the lab. This time, she didn't hit her knee. Maizy looked around the the lab frantically, panicking slightly, before realizing that it had all been a dream. She took a deep breath before standing up.

"Maizy!" A female voice called out roughly to her.

Maizy turned around to see GoGo standing impatiently, tapping her foot and chewing her bubble gum.

"What GoGo?" Maizy asked, still feeling a little out of it.

GoGo rolled her eyes. "It dinged." She said.

Maizy cocked her head to the side. In an incredulous voice, she asked, "The what?"

GoGo pointed towards the play oven. The timer on it was currently going "Ding!" every couple of seconds.

"A things good and holy!-" Maizy shouted before running towards the child oven. She grabbed a pair of oven mitts along the way and immediately opened the door as soon as she could. Trails of smoke exited the oven and Maizy kept muttering under her breath as she grabbed the smoking dish from inside and set it down on the table.

GoGo raised an eyebrow. "What," She asked, "Is that?"

Maizy blew the hair that had fallen out of her ponytail away from her eyes. "This is my experiment." She answered proudly.

Upon the dish that Maizy grabbed from the microwave there were very burnt black cookies.

"Why are you baking cookies in a toy oven?"

Maizy grinned. "I wanted to test how strong I can make a toy oven's heating system."

GoGo rolled her eyes. "Well, I've heard of worse ideas." She turned around and left without a goodbye.

Maizy frowned. "It's a great idea." She muttered to herself. Still scowling, she tried picking up a burnt cookie, only to drop it suddenly because of how hot it was.

"Maizy?"

Maizy turned around. "Hiro!" She greeted cheerfully. "What brings you down here?"

Hiro shrugged. "Well, I, was in the neighborhood and what's burning?" He changed the last of his sentence quickly, noticing the burning smell.

Maizy blushed a little. "Ah, it's, it's nothing! I just experimenting." She grabbed the pan of cookies and dumped it into a nearby trashcan, pan and all. "So," She began, moving over to Hiro. "Do you… need something?"

Hiro scratched the back of his head. "You ever built a robot?"

Maizy looked surprised. She thought for a moment and then answered. "Yeah. Why?" Her eyes narrowed. "I'm not going bot-fighting."

Hiro scoffed. "Please, I'm not going to take you to a bot fight."

Maizy crossed her arms. "Good." She said firmly. A moment later she asked, "Why not?"

"What?" Hiro asked confused.

"I mean…" Maizy un-crossed her arms and settled with her hands on her hips. "I could, like, handle, a bot-fight." A pause. "Not that I would be interested. But, I could, um yeah, handle it."

"Handle it?" Hiro repeated, smirking. "Thought you said it was stupid."

Maizy glanced to the side before looking back at Hiro. "Oh it is, completely. But stupid doesn't equal no fun."

Hiro laughed. "Not boring, then?"

She rolled her eyes. "Did I say boring?" She shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe I was just trying to make sure you weren't, well, arrested so soon after we met. You can't go see movies together if a person's in prison."

He snorted. "How did you know about the bot-fighting, by the way. There's no way you could have solved it that quickly."

Looking slightly affronted, Maizy defended herself. "Are you saying I'm not all that smart, Hiro? I'll have you know, I did get into this college."

"You're avoiding the question!" Hiro pointed out.

Maizy held up her hands, "Guilty. Tadashi mentioned it to Wasabi, I overheard them." She met Hiro's eyes. "He really loves you, you know. I've never seen someone so worried."

Hiro was silent for a moment before saying. "Anyway, I wasn't going to a bot-fight. I-I was just trying to make conversation." A silence followed his statement.

Trying to cover up the awkward silence, Maizy asked, fumbling over her words. "So, uh, w-what did you decide to do for your presentation?"

Hiro eagerly answered her question. "I've got this great idea."

Miazy listened, nodding every now and then as Hiro told her his idea for the exhibition.

Her jaw had dropped a little during his explanation. "That's…" She trailed off. "That's epic. That's awesome! That's-"

"Sick?" Hiro supplied.

Maizy nodded and chuckled. "Man, I'm kinda jealous. Makes my ideas look, well, tame in comparison."

Hiro looked curiously at Maizy's work station. "Speaking of that…" He rushed to go behind Maizy towards her work cabinet.

"Oi!" Maizy shrieked. "Don't go back there, that's my science stuff-" Too late, Hiro was already looking through the cabinet, moving glasses and tubes of suspicious looking liquids.

Maizy grabbed his wrist and pushed him back. She stood in front of her science supplies protectively. "Do you know how difficult it was to get all of these?" She said roughly. "No touching. Please." She added.

Hiro held his hands up in a surrendering manner. "Fine, fine." He told her. His attention was caught by something else. "What's that?" He asked, pointing towards the potted plant that was sitting underneath a window.

Maizy closed the doors of the cabinet with a huff and turned towards Hiro. Taking a deep breath, she answered, "That's a plant."

Hiro scowled at her, "Obviously." He replied with snark. "But what exactly is it?"

Maizy grinned. "Well," She began, sauntering over to the window. Hiro followed her. "This is my first hybrid."

The plant in question had dark green, slim stalks, and leaves that appeared to be stalks, but yielded no buds or flowers. The flowers, there were three of the, were purple, yellow and white. It had three petals in the outside ring and pointed upwards were three more in the inner ring of petals.

"It's a cross between a daffodil and an iris." Maizy explained proudly.

"It's nice." Hiro stated awkwardly.

"It's boring." Maizy mocked, reading in between the lines. She shrugged her shoulder. "Flowers, plants, biology. Sometimes its not all that interesting. But honestly, if you look a little deeper, it's pretty cool, I mean, this? This plant is just the first step. If I can create a hybrid between two flowers, it could be hybrid crops next. And then who knows? Maybe I'll create the first hybrid animal. I'm thinking, turtle-duck."

Hiro and Maizy laughed at the thought of a turtle-duck.

"You know," Hiro started, "I never got to figure out where you were running off to."

"Speaking of which." Maizy said, trailing off. When Hiro shot her a disbelieving look, she laughed loudly. "I'm joking, those 'meetings' don't start til next week. I won't be running off anytime soon."

Hiro stared at her. "Do I get a clue?" He asked.

Maizy, who had grown unusually quiet, answered with a faint smile, "Maybe you already got one."

Hiro furrowed his eyebrows, confused. "I did?"

She smirked. "Nope. Here's a hint. I really like this school."

Hiro frowned. "That doesn't make any sense! Is it a class?"

Maizy shook her head, smiling bigger now.

"...Is it tutoring sessions or something?"

Maizy punched Hiro's arm. "No!" She said angrily. "We've established this. I'm very smart."

Hiro rolled his eyes. "Not like that, I mean, you tutoring someone else."

"Ha! Like anyone would want a 15 year old tutoring them."

Hiro acknowledged this. "True… Do I get another hint?"

Maizy grinned. "Tell you what," She said slyly. "You go see another movie with me, I'll give you a hint."

Hiro paused for a moment. He really wanted to work more on his micro-bots, but…

"What movie?" He asked, albeit almost reluctantly.

Maizy smirked.

* * *

**THE END!**

**Woo hoo! That's a bit longer than I've done in the you really like it! I liked this chapter the best so far, expect the beginning chapter, because that's my favorite.**

**Alright, I wrote a genderswap version chapter of them meeting, if anyone wants to read it… I think next chapter will be the plot again, unless otherwise stated.**

**A HUGE thank you to all the people who reviewed. Seriously. I might not response to all the reviews, (I'll try to do that) but it brightens my day when you review!**

**With that out of the way, it's time to say-**

**-GP2 OUT!**


	7. Chapter 7: Genderswap!

**Disclaimer: I don't own BH6. Just my OC Maizy.**

**Here's the first of the unrelated drabbles.**

* * *

**Genderswap:**

Maizy, who reminded his much older friends constantly to refer to him as Maize, as 'Maizy' was too girly, had just walked into the main lab, and saw someone he didn't recognize. A young grl, perhaps the same age as him, was looking around the room with excitement written all over her face. She had short black hair, unlik GoGo's style though, and wore comfortable clothing. A t-shirt and jeans with a red hoodie.

"Hello." He said, approaching her. "Are you new?"

The girl looked at him, "What? Oh no, but man do I hope to be." Seeing Maize's slightly confused face, she continued. "I'm Haru Hamada, you might know my older brother? He goes here."

"Oh, you're related to Tadashi?!" Maize exclaimed. "Yeah, I know Tadashi. I'm Maize, by the way."

Haru raised an eyebrow, but never got the chance to say anything when Tadashi showed up.

"Maizy!" Tadashi shouted, smiling, "How are you?"

Maizy, aka Maize, twitched a little at the name. "I'm fine," He said, shrugging. "You didn't tell me you had a _sister_."

Haru glanced at Tadashi when Maize emphasized sister. Tadashi had mentioned his younger sibling a couple of times, but never specified gender.

Tadashi, who looked a little bit sheepish, "Oh, it never came up." He shrugged. He grabbed Haru's shoulders protectively, "Besides, it shouldn't matter, should it?" He asked oddly, looking at Maize.

Maize's eyes widened just a fraction and he shook his head, "Nope." He looked at Haru, "How old are you?" He asked.

"Fourteen," She supplied, while shrugging off her brother's hands. "Do you go to this school?"

Maize smiled, "Yeah, I'm only fifteen though."

"What school did you go to?"

"Just some public school, but I graduated last year. With honors." Maize bragged, but only a little.

Haru smirked, "So you're pretty smart then."

Maize shrugged nonchalantly. "I'd like to think I am."

Haru then decided to ask Maize the most complicated question she could think of about techonolgy and robotics. (But because I, one, am only 16, and two, have no idea about anything on robotics/tech/smartness, I cannot specify what questions were asked.)

Tadashi sadly interrupted their conversation, slightly dragging Haru away, a few minutes later.

Maize waved goodbye and found GoGo staring him down. He looked around for help from anyone, but found no one.

She popped her bubblegum in the most intimating way possible and then said firmly, "Tadashi will kill you."

Maize grinned. "Nah, it'll be fine. Besides, I haven't done anything."

GoGo raised an eyebrow.

The young prodigy added, "...Yet."

"Don't come crying to me to protect you." GoGo said as she walked away.

Maize snorted, "I'll be fine." He looked at the doorway where Haru had disappeared a few moments ago and sighed. He had just met the girl and already was hung up on her. Man did he need a life outside of the lab. Maize suddenly got the brilliant idea of how to get out more. He could go to the movies…

Now, all he needed was a friend to go with him. And he knew someone who might just say yes.

* * *

**The End**

**I imagine Tadashi as a very protective older brother is Hiro was a girl. Not to say that he already isn't. Also, man my writing just seems terrible these days. Gah. And I didn't like how I had to change Hiro''s name. Maybe next time I'll keep it Hiro. But Haru is pretty close.**


End file.
